Seven Aura Rings and One love in hand
by Auramaster24
Summary: Ash has lost his mother and misty to team rocket. When he finds love again can he protect it and save the world. or will his new love die? AshxViolet OcxDaisy Waterflower
1. Charachter cast

Character cast

Ash Ketchum- sixteen years old. He is one of the last Aura Guardians alive. He harbors a deep hatred for Giovanni and Team Rocket for some reason. What are his true powers?

Joel Berlitz- twenty-one years old. Daisy Waterflower's Fiancé. Once created by Giovanni as "The Ultimate Bio Weapon" and heir to team rocket throne, Codename Project Aura, he was deemed a failure due to his pure heart. He was rescued by David Berlitz however and taken in as his and his wife's Raia's son. He is always willing to die for those he loves.

Daisy Waterflower- twenty two years old and Joel's Fiancé. Once her youngest Sister Misty disappeared, She became the full time leader of the Cerulean Gym. She has known Joel since they were five.

Violet Waterflower- twenty years old. Having gotten bored of acting and modeling, she now helps raises the pokemon at the gym. She secretly hopes to meet some one special one day.

Lily Waterflower- nineteen years old, Now a pokemon coordinator. She is one of the best.


	2. A New Love

A New Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any songs in the story..

That night was as rainy as ever. A figure about five foot eleven inches walked weakly clutching his lower chest. He wore a silver mask, a blue cloak and a long blue hat. (think of the one Sir Aaron wears) His blue jeans were torn, shoes were covered in mud. He could not get what his girlfriend said just before..

" _Promise me.. You will move on.. "_

" _I promise.."_

A tear cascaded from his eye onto his mask. First he had lost his mother and now his beloved.. Who next? At that moment he collapsed from fatigue. Face down by the road..

Violet Waterflower was driving back to the Cerulean Gym. Daisy had asked her to pick up some special Pokemon food that had just flown in. As she was driving down the familiar route between Pewter and Cerulean a unconscious figure caught her eye. As she checked for signs of life. She took notice of the wound on his lower chest.

'He's been shot!' She thought. She immediately drove him to the hospital.

Once she got there she bulled her way inside carrying the figure up to Nurse Joy

" This persons been shot!" Violet Cried out

" All nurses to the E.R!"

Nurse Joy Asked.

" Do you know who he is?"

Violet removed his mask to find.. Him..

Nurse Joy also recognized him.

" I also need ten pints of A Positive blood on stand by!"

That night the figure awoke in a hospital room. What startled his was that a Beautiful Blue Haired woman was near him. It was then he realized..

'That's Violet! Did I just think that she's..' He then blushed. As he got up he failed to notice the wires attached to him. He then fell over due to his weakened state. The crash awoke Violet, who noticed him on the floor. As she helped him up she said.

" Are you okay Ash?" That caught him by surprise. Deciding to tell the truth he said..

"No.. I.. Failed."

There was no need for Ash to elaborate. Ash had failed to save Misty from a awful fate. She rubbed his back ..

"Ash, What happened?"

Ash explained everything.. (don't worry that will come in another chapter.)

"Some chosen one I am.."

Maybe it was the need for him to feel comforted or possibly something more. But Violet did something to Ash.. She held his head in her hands so they were looking at each other and kissed him deeply on the lips. Ash was deeply surprised by this but enjoyed it. They both did. As they looked in each others eyes they knew they were in love..

I know it's a strange pairing for Ash. I hope to get at least some reviews. I noticed Violet did not have any fanfics.. Well now she does. Please read review and no flames.


	3. Revelations

Revelations

Ash awoke that morning thinking about last nights kiss with Violet. Were they boyfriend and girlfriend now? He admitted he did fall in love with her. And he promised Misty he would move on.. But what if Violet rejected him? Just then Violet awoke.

She noticed Ash was deep in thought.

"Ash? Are you okay?"

"Violet? After what happened last night.."

Her heart stopped. She should not have kissed him..

"I.. need to know.. What are we?"

Violet understood Ash's question. She smiled an ran her fingers through her blue locks of hair. She grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes still smiling.

" What ever you want us to be. I love you, Ash Ketchum."

Ash couldn't believe it. Violet Waterflower loves him.

"I love you too, Violet Waterflower."

It was then Nurse Joy came in.

"Ash, your all set to leave. Just stay rest for a couple weeks and you will be as good as new. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Ash was about to say no when Violet said..

"Yes, He's staying at the Cerulean Gym."

"Very well, I'll arrange to have some medicine at the front desk for you when you leave."

As soon as the nurse left. Ash turned to his new girlfriend.

"Violet why did you tell her I'm staying at the gym?"

"Because you are, Silly."

"I don't want to be a burden.."

"Your not a burden, Your cute."

"I don't want to force any guests out."

Violet giggled.

"Your not sleeping in a guest room Ashy."

It was then that Ash got the message. He was now blushing furiously.

Violet had brought Ash to the Gym. Daisy and Lily were so pleased that Ash was alive. Ash couldn't look at them.. Daisy and Lily looked at Violet who shook her head sadly. They knew that Misty, Their baby sister, Like Ash's mother was dead..

Daisy was the first to embrace the hurt hero.

" Ash.." Ash didn't even acknowledge her. Just then Daisy's Fiancé Joel came down. His medium brown hair was pushed back, his eyes those a wolf's, his light blue eyes showed love and caring. He wore a pair of blue jeans a white tee shirt and a silver Luvdisc necklace. As soon as he entered he knew something was wrong.. As soon as Ash saw him he went berserk. He summoned his Aura Blade which was a light blue and attacked in a swift motion..

"SHADOW! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Has Ash truly lost it? Who is Shadow? Comments, Suggestions? PM me. I love getting messages. Also I love getting positive reviews. Also I am sorry Misty had to die. I did not want to do it being the pokeshipper I am. Please read and review and no flames.


	4. Shadows Message And The Healing Begins

Shadow's Message and The Healing Begins

Joel dodged to the side causing Ash's sword to get embedded into the wall. As Ash struggled to get his blade out of the wall, Daisy stepped in front of Joel, protecting him from Ash.

"Ash! Calm down! He's not who you think he is!"

Ash getting his sword out of the wall listened but was very cautious.

" This is Joel, My fiancé. He only looks like Shadow because Shadow is actually his "Dark Twin"." Daisy explained.

"What? But how is that possible?" Ash asked.

Joel began to explain..

"Ash, I know it may be hard to believe but I was actually created as a weapon twenty one years ago.." Joel trailed off. Daisy put her had on his shoulder. He never liked talking about it. She continued for him noticing the tears in his eyes.

" He was supposed to be Giovanni's heir to the Team Rocket throne. But his heart was to pure, he was rescued and taken in by an Aura Guardian and his wife. Three years ago they were killed.."

Ash was reluctant to ask.

"How?"

It was Joel who spoke up this time..

"Shadow.. He came looking for me. Said something about the "Aura Ring of Light". Giovanni was looking for the seven Aura Rings.."

A cold voice suddenly broke through Joel's explanation.

"You mean he still is. Don't you, Brother."

There in the open skylight was a figure.. As he jumped down he was caught by the light. He looked exactly like Joel except for the fact that he had evil looking crimson eyes and three crimson highlights through his brown hair. He took notice of Ash.

" I'm surprised you survived. Tell me.. How's the redhead."

"Better now that I'm going to kill you." Ash growled. As he tried to fire a Aura Sphere he collapsed panting. He was still too wounded to fight.

"I knew you were too were weak to fight Ketchum. Especially after our last fight."

"SHUT UP!"

"Truth hurts doesn't it."

Joel stepped forward.

"What do you want Shadow?"

"I thought you might like to know in one month's time, Our father.."

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!"

"The point is he will be going after the Aura Rings again. And he plans to start in Sinnoh!"

Everyone's eyes widened.. They knew who might have a Aura Ring..

" He also said it would not be as much fun if he did not give you a chance. And I quite agree."

Ash spoke up..

"Let.. me.. Guess," he said finally getting his strength back.

" He wants to see us at our best so when we fail he can prove he's the best?"

"Your smarter than I gave you credit for Ketchum.. Farewell.. For now.." In flash of black smoke Shadow vanished without a trace..

Violet let Ash use her personal bathroom from now on. Unknown to her Ash was covered in bruises and cuts. Violet was getting the bed ready for them when she heard Ash yell in pain. She went to the door and knocked hard.

"Ash! Are you okay?"

"I would be if I didn't have these bruises." Ash nearly cried.

" Do you need help?"

On the other side Ash was blushing. That would mean Violet would see him..

"I look like beaten by six close combat attacks."

"Ashy. I don't mind helping you.." Violet said blushing.

'_Please let me help you my love.._'

" Okay but I did warn you.."

As Violet entered, As was seated in the tub with very little water trying to give himself a bath. Violet picked up the sponge that Ash set down and began cleaning him.

"Thank you Violet. I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Ash was clearly embarrassed to be seen like this.

"Ash, It's no problem. I will do anything for you."

As she helped him out she helped him get dressed for bed. She wore a long blue nightgown and he wore a pair of boxers due to the fact that his other clothes were basically ruined. As he began to try to get comfortable, he felt Violet's legs caress with his own. He looked at her and she smiled and nodded. As they cuddled they whispered to each other..

"I love you"

Now you know who Shadow is. But why is Giovanni after the Seven Aura Rings? Who has the rings? What are they? Comments? Suggestions? PM me. Also read review and no flames.


	5. The Shared Dream

A Shared Dream.

Ash opened his eyes to see himself at a church alter. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath. He wore black pants, a white flower on his chest. He looked around and noticed all of his friends in the audience. By the looks of it, he was a in a wedding, and he was the groom. The wedding music soon began to play. Out came Daisy in a yellow strapless gown. Escorted by her husband Joel. Next came Lily in a red strapless dress. She was escorted by Tracy who also wore a tuxedo. Next came the bride. Violet, who walked down the isle smiling nervously in a beautiful long white gown and tiara. She also wore a silver engagement ring toped by a shining sapphire.

'_Is this really happening?'_ Ash thought.

'_If I'm dreaming don't wake me.._' Violet hoped.

The preacher began..

" Dearly beloved we are here to celebrate the union of Ash Ketchum and Violet Waterflower. If there is anyone who thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.."

No one spoke.. The preacher continued..

"I understand that Ash and Violet have written there own vows. Ash you may start." Ash took a deep breath.

"Violet, my love, after what happened.." a tear escaped his eye. Violet squeezed his hands lovingly knowing why he was upset and whispered..

"It's okay.. I miss her too."

This gave Ash the comfort he needed. So he continued..

"I felt like I could never love again, Even though she made me promise to move on. That was until you basically saved me. You took me to the hospital after I was shot and took care of me afterwards. I think it's safe to say you are truly an angel on earth. I vow from this day to protect you and make you happy for the rest of your life."

Out of all those crying, Violet had the most tears. She never heard anything so beautiful. Now it was her turn to speak.

"Ash, I know you will always be there for me. Just as I will always be there for you. I admit when you first came by the gym for a battle those few years ago you were a little.. how can I put this.. dense.." Ash blushed recalling what he used to be like as a kid.

" But as you visited, I noticed the dependable man that was slowly coming out. And know here we are me and that man, who is in my opinion the greatest person and hero the world has ever seen, about to be wed and maybe one day have children of our own, All I can say is I love you Ash Ketchum, And I can't imagine my life with anyone else but you."

"Those are the most beautiful vows ever spoken!" Dawn cried.

"Now that's love!" May sobbed.

The preacher began once again..

"Ash Ketchum, do you take Violet Waterflower to be lawfully wedded wife?"

Ash stared into those ruby eyes he loved so much and smiled.

"I do.."

"Violet Waterflower, Do you take Ash Ketchum to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Violet looked into Ash's chocolate brown eyes..

"I do.."

"Then by the power invested in me by the region of Kanto, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ash and Violet spent three seconds in a deep kiss..

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Ash and Violet Ketchum!"

The cheers from the crowd were deafening. Ash woke up at the same time Violet did. They each notice the other was blushing. Ash decided to break the silence..

" Is it possible we had the same dream?"

" Maybe, What was your dream?"

Ash told her of his dream trying to hide his blush..

" What about you?"

"That was mine as well.."

As they got settled again Violet thought to herself..

'Mrs. _Violet Ketchum, I like the sound of that._"

She was also thinking possibilities if they did get married. Maybe a child of their own. Would it be a boy or girl? Ash was thinking similar things.

'_Me and Violet.. Married?_'

He began to wonder.. Would he be a good husband or even a father if the time came?

Well a nice Shipping chapter I hope. Ash will be fully healed next chapter. Meaning three weeks will have passed. It will be his birthday where he becomes an adult. There it will be seventeen. Should anything special happen to make the story interesting. PM me or put it in a review. The Idea I like best will go in and the submitter Will get the credit for that idea. Remember read review and no flames.


	6. A Nice Lunch and The Aura Ring Of Wind

A Nice Lunch And The Ring Of Wind

First I like to like JAM and Ash Ketchum forever for reading and reviewing my story. Your ideas were great. I decided to use one of each of yours. Thank you both. The dinner idea is JAM's though I thought it was time for the quest to begin.. Also when a pokemon speaks, I shall have the translation after they finish speaking.

Three weeks had passed since Ash came to the Cerulean Gym. It was now his seventeenth birthday. Now he was a man.. As he awoke he noticed Violet asleep next to him content and happy. The sight made his spirits soar. She then opened her eyes and smiled at her beloved.

" Morning Ashy."

"Morning My love"

Violet blushed.. Did he just call her his..

"Ash did you just say.."

"Yeah, I guess I did.."

They sat up.. She immediately embraced him in a deep kiss. Her tongue brushed against his lips as if begging entrance. As they kissed, they did not hear the footsteps outside the door..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY A.." in the door were Daisy and Lily, stunned at the kissing session. Down the hall came Joel's voice..

"WHAT? IS HE NOT UP?"

Daisy called down the hall..

"THEY ARE BOTH UP!"

"WELL LEAVE THEM ALONE!" he laughed.

Violet and Ash were blushing.. Would they have gone that far?

Once Daisy and Lily left, Ash was the first to speak..

"Perhaps we should get.."

"Dressed"

Ash changed in the bedroom while he let Violet have bathroom as to have her privacy.

Ash did not know why he needed to get dressed up for lunch but he wore a light blue shirt, tan dress pants, and black shoes. As Violet came out she was wearing a dark blue sparkling gown. Her hair was down and she wore a silver necklace. As Ash saw her..

"Wow!"

"I take it I look okay?"

"Violet.. Words do you no justice."

She blushed at his words. Lily's voice came from the loudspeaker and she was giggling.

"Ash Ketchum and Violet Ketchum to the living room. We are ready to go."

Ash and Violet blushed. Deep down though Violet was angry that Lily did that.

As Ash and Violet came down they noticed Lily laughing. She wore a red strapless gown. Along with a white lily in her hair. While Joel and Daisy were not laughing one bit. Joel wore a dark blue dress shirt, matching jeans and the Luvdisc necklace. Daisy wore a yellow strapless gown with a silver Luvdisc necklace.

"LILY! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Violet yelled at her younger sister.

"Oh come on. You know you want to be Ash's wife." Lily Whispered.

Violet was cornered.

"I saw it when you two were making out this morning."

Meanwhile Daisy pulled Ash to the side..

"You love Violet don't you Ash."

"Yes Daisy, I do."

"She gave you love again right?"

"Yes, When.." Ash couldn't even say it. Daisy rubbed his back like an mother or older sister would.

"Well when Misty vanished in my arms..(literally, It will make sense) I felt like I could never love again." Violet and the others were listening in..

"I actually hoped for death. I believed I deserved it. Until Violet saved me that was. I was reminded of the promise I made "to move on" to Misty. Violet not only gave me hope but I fell in love again. I promise from this day no matter what I will protect her and all of you. I will get all seven rings and defeat Giovanni and Shadow.. Even If I die in the process!" he cried out. Violet stepped out.

"I'm not going to let you die Ash.."

Joel followed..

"I still have a score to settle as well!"

He was soon surrounded by Lily and Daisy as well. It was clear they were with him no matter what.

"Okay you win.. We are in this together.."

They arrived at Pallet Town. Ash's heart nearly stopped. He had not been here for a few months. Not since he ran off after his mother was killed by Giovanni himself.

Outside Professor Oaks Lab, everyone was dressed up for the occasion, They had been contacted that Ash was alive. But were saddened to hear that Misty met the same fate as Delia (Ash's Mother). Everyone was formally dressed. They knew the importance of this day. Ash had no idea that they would be there. Among those there were Norman and Caroline, their children May and Max, Brock was there as well, along with Pikachu and all of Ash's Pokemon, Dawn was there as well, so was her mother Johanna.

The adults were all talking about Ash..

"Poor Ash.."

"He's been through so much.."

"We'll be there for him.."

"We promised ourselves and Delia.."

Soon a car door was heard. Pikachu who was drinking a bottle of ketchup, perked his ears up. He caught a familiar scent and voice..

"Why are here?"

"_That's Ash!_" Pikachu thought happily.

"PIKAPI! ASH!" Pikachu yelled as it ran off..

"Hide!"

Ash and the other's were at the inside when he was jumped by a small yellow Furball..

"Pikachu!"

"Pikapi!"

"Still addicted to ketchup I see?"

"Chu! Yeah!" Pikachu smiled. He caught a the scent of love. Between Ash and.. Violet?

"Pikapi, Ka pi pika Kapicha? Ash, Do you love Violet?"

"Yes, Pikachu I do."

Pikachu led them out to the garden. Once they arrived Ash saw a setup for a party..

"SURPRISE!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH!"

"WE LOVE YOU"

Everyone had jumped out from there hiding placed and began crowding around him. Norman began crushing him in a hug that could put a Vigoroth to shame.

"Ash! Buddy, get over here you numskull!" he said laughing. He began rubbing his head as well.

"Dear, stop your hurting him." Caroline warned him noticing Ash slightly wince when he hugged him. Johanna came up to the young hero.

"Ash, are you okay?"

Ash and Violet looked at each other lovingly..

"I'm going to be just fine." He assured her.

Brock did an anime fall..

" Are you kidding me!"

Violet then kissed Ash on the lips which he gladly returned.

"Pikaaa.. Awwww."

As everyone sat down to lunch they all discuss what they been doing. Dawn and Kenny were now traveling in to gain experience as trainers to help their coordinator skills, May and Drew were now a couple, Tracy was dating Lily, He was care of her pokemon specifically. Gary was doing research in Unova, Max was training in Johto. Johanna looked at Joel she realized who he was..

"I knew it was you.."

'_Great, I was afraid of this_'

"I never met you before in my life."

Johanna knew what he was up to and chuckled.

"Don't give me that Joel Berlitz!"

Everyone who did not know Joel's story (including Dawn) did a spit take.

"WHAT"

Daisy looked at her fiancé.

"Joel, you can trust them."

Joel told everyone his tale including what happened over the past few weeks..

"And now you and Daisy are.." Johanna began.

She then looked at Ash.

"So you need all Seven Aura Rings?" she asked him.

"Yes, It's basically a race to get them first.." She took off the white ring that was on her middle finger..

"Ash this is "The Aura Ring Of The Wind" Take good care of it."

As it made contact with his skin it was absorbed into his body. He now had the powers of the wind. Suddenly his back began to glow. There was the "Symbol of the Wind." A line that spiraled. (a Line on a poliwag but upside down)

Ash now has The Aura Ring Of the Wind. But six more remain.. Will it be this easy? What new abilities will Ash have? Any ideas? Pm me or put it in a review. Remember read review and no flames.


	7. Love, Dreams, and The Ring Of Light

Love, Dreams, and The Ring Of Light

That evening as the sun was setting, Ash led Violet into the woods covering her eyes with his hands. He decided that he loved her deeply and she was the one. As they got closer to the destination, his heart beat faster..

"Ashy, Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace amazing, my love."

He led her to a small clearing..

"And open.."

She did as she was told. She was met with a beautiful sight. It was a large spring bathed in golden light from the setting sun. Around it were several beautiful exotic flowers.

"Ash, this place is so beautiful!" she marveled.

"Not as beautiful as you." Ash assured her. He then looked down in sadness.

"This is.. This is where my father proposed to my mother.."

Violet was shocked. Ash never talked about his father.

"Really?"

"Yes, My dad brought me out here the night before I started my journey. He told me of how this place is so pure. He always called it an "Aura Spring" When he wanted to propose to my mom he knew that this was the perfect location.. and so do I."

He then knelt one knee..

"Violet, I know this may be sudden.. But I love you. I can't live without you. I may not have a ring yet but will you marry me?"

Violet was in tears.. She then tackled him to the ground.

"Oh Ash! Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

As they kissed, a small blue horse pokemon with one horn on it's head came from the forest. It wobbled and collapsed near the spring. They immediately took notice of it..

"Oh no! Ash! It's hurt! Ash, What do we do." Violet was beginning to panic..

"Bring it into the spring.."

As Ash and Violet brought the pokemon into the water it opened it's eyes slightly..

'_I found him, thank goodness he's alive.._' he thought

The water soon touched it's body bringing it's strength back.

"Thank you Chosen One. My name is Keldeo. And I am in your debt." he said smiling.

"Wait, How did you know that?"

"Arceus wanted me to give you this.." Keldeo said giving him a Silver Ring. On it was a sun symbol.

"Is that a Aura Ring?" Violet asked.

"You bet. Arceus kept it just in case evil rose up. So that way a the Chosen One could drive back the darkness."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Arceus knows more than me. He said he will be in touch. As well as me being your guide from now on, if you like.." Keldeo told them.

"Please Ashy.. He's so Adorable." Violet said hugging the little horse.

"Please, your making me blush.."

"Of course we would have you. Welcome to the family Keldeo." Ash brought out a Pokeball and Keldeo jumped inside..

That night it was late when Ash, Violet, Daisy, Joel, and Lily returned to the gym.

With Joel and Daisy

Joel and Daisy were fast asleep in each others arms..

Daisy's Dream

Daisy's Point Of View

I lay on a hospital bed. Somehow I knew I was going through childbirth. Next to me was Joel. We wore the wedding rings we picked out.. As I finished I found out that I gave birth to no identical twins. A boy and a girl. Joel and I knew what we wanted to call our daughter should we have one.. As for the boy..

Next I saw the same two children playing in the pool with the pokemon. I noticed The girl had my blond hair and Joel's eyes. The boy had my eyes and Joel's brown hair. They appeared to be six or seven.. But my husband was nowhere in sight..

After the dream was over a large equine figure stood in front of me. Joel was peacefully asleep.

'_My name is Arceus. Those dreams you had are visions of the future.. Should Joel attempt to fight Shadow he will be captured. And yes, you are carrying twins." _

Arceus then disappeared in a flash of light..

'_What will I tell him?_' Daisy thought. She placed a hand over her stomach. She was happy she was going to be a mother though..

With Ash and Violet

Ash and Violet's Dream

Ash found himself looking down at Violet going through childbirth.

"Ash?" He looked to his right. There was Violet..

"Ash, What's going on?" Violet asked. She sounded half confused and scared.

"I think it's a vision of the future.." He wrapped his arms around his fiancé. She felt so safe in his strong arms The future Violet had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy.

The next vision showed them in Pallet Town. The little boy had to be five or six by now. He looked like his father in every way for a little boy. He clutched a plush Pikachu toy which his mom gave him. He and her sat in the stadium stands while his father battled a traveling trainer who had shown up to earn a gym badge.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Quilava, Flame charge!"

Pikachu was too fast. He dodged and shocked Quilava knocking it out.

"Thank you my friend" the trainer said. The trainer approached Ash.

"Thank you for taking the time to battle me Mr. Ketchum."

"Young man, the bond you have with your pokemon is a strong one. I look at you I see someone who can befriend any pokemon. I feel that you are worthy of this." Future Ash gave him a badge that looked like to circles intertwined.

"The Bond Badge please take it."

"But we didn't win." the trainer told him sadly.

Future Violet came out with their son.

"There's more to battles than just winning. There is also having a strong friendship with your pokemon."

" Okay, WE DID IT WE GOT THE BOND BADGE!"" The trainer posed. (think of how Ash poses when he gets a badge..)

Well how did I do? Will Joel die against Shadow? What will the twins be named? Will the visions come true? Questions? Comments? Idea? PM me or leave them in a review. I want this story to be mine as well as yours. Remember read, review and no flames.


	8. Rise of Darkspine Joel

Training Begins And The Rise Of Darkspine Joel

Here I will reveal a few a couple of Ash's "Elemental Abilities". I hope you like them.

Joel's Dream

Joel's Point of View

I was standing in the Cerulean Gym.

"Something's not right.." I said to myself.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out.

'_It's been a couple of years, young one._'

I recognized that voice.. It belonged to my mentor. The one who taught me how to control my powers..

"Arceus? Is that you? Where are you? I can't see you?"

'_I can not reveal myself right now. Know that Giovanni now has three of the Aura Rings. The Rings of Shadow, Fire and Earth._'

My heart fell. Time was running out. Shadow tricked us..

'_Fear not young one, there are only two left. The rings of Water and Electricity. They are both quite close to your homes._'

I knew what Arceus was getting at..

'_Also Ash will need to be trained in the power of the elements, including.._'

I cut Arceus off.

"Arceus I only count six Aura Rings. What about the Ring of Light? And surely you don't mean his ultimate form!" I asked. He chucked as if expecting my question.

'_Ash already has it. And yes, I do. The bond Violet and Ash share has amplified his powers greatly. He should be able to achieve the form with only one Aura Ring._' He reminded me the dangers of staying in such a form to long before I awoke.

Later that morning As Ash and Joel were in the stadium, Joel told him about his training..

"Ash, Arceus wants me to train you."

"What kind of training?"

At that moment Daisy, Lily and Violet who was holding and petting Pikachu (and loved it) watched.

"Aura Training. As the Chosen One, You have the abilities of the elements on your side. Now lets see if we can awaken them.."

The pool was soon covered by a stable cover, allowing for free movement.

"You know all about Aura Sphere. What you don't know is that you are able to change the element of your Aura Sphere. Allow me to demonstrate."

Ash watched in amazement as he soaked the diving board with a watery Aura Sphere.

"Okay so what's my target?"

Before Joel could answer A loud crash echoed through the gym. There was Jessie, James and Meowth aboard a giant robot. (the same one from A Old Family Blend) A familiar motto was heard..(cant forget these loser's can we.. : ) )

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double"

Daisy noticed the anger in Joel' eyes. His eyes had turned all white.. That was never a good sign for who he fought. His voice was full of anger.

"How dare you barge into my fiancé's gym!" He barked!

"Who the heck are you?" Jessie asked mockingly.

"You heard of the "One" that got away? If you hadn't, talk to your boss or even Shadow. Now I'm feeling generous today. So leave or I will beat the crud out of you! "

"We isn't leave in till we some pokemon, twerp!" Meowth told him!

"Your funeral Furball. But no this when you broke in you threatened my Fiancé and my family here. Now I will show you no mercy! "

''_Ash, get back with Daisy Violet and Lily. Let me handle these three._'

Ash did as he was told. As he reached them, Joel hair turned orange, He had two stripes side by side through the middle of his hair which now resembled quills. The Aura he gave off was dark orange. He also gave off what looked like small embers.

"Behold my ultimate power!" He battle called.

"He turned into.. Darkspine Joel!" Daisy cried.

"What's Darkspine?" Ash asked. Evidently confused at this ability.

"Joel gets his power's from the rings just like you." Lily explained.

Joel had broken one of the machines arms already..

"The longer he stays in that form, the more life force is drained from him.." Violet explained, Thinking if that was Ash.

"Are you telling me that if Joel stays in that form too long.."

Lily nodded silently

"Speed Break!" Joel rushed at the robots back going right through it.

All three villains were getting electrocuted..

"I thought we could win this time!" James cried

"It doesn't matter.." Jessie said..

"I know.." Meowth stated sadly..

The robot then exploded blowing the cover off the pool..

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAINNN" They cried.

Joel Exhausted transformed back and fell unconscious into the pool.

"JOEL! NOOO!"

Daisy did what she would always do. She dove in arms first to save him from a watery grave. As she dove, thought's went running through her head. Thought's that gave her strength. Their wedding Day, Having him there when their children were born. As she reached him she grabbed a ring she saw as well..

I just had to bring those three in somehow. Let me know how I'm doing. Also how should Daisy tell him she's pregnant? Should Ash and Violet have a "special love" scene? let me know by pming me or puting it in a review. Remember read review and no flames.


	9. Darkness and Love

Darkness and Love

That night a fierce lightning storm raged over Giovanni's headquarters. Anyone who gazed on it would tell call it a fortress. Ash would call it "Where hope and love go to die.". It's a dark place over the northern mountains of Kanto known for it's fierce storms. Giovanni sat at his desk marveling over the three Aura Rings on his fingers. One was purple, brown, and the other was red. Soon Shadow entered. He bowed before his father.

"Father.."

"A prince does not bow before his father.. Now, what is it my son."

"The three "dunderheads" have encountered my brother. According to them he used his Darkspine form and passed out. What are your orders father?"

Shadow waited. He was terrified of his father. His powers were nothing against his creators..

"Father?"

Giovanni thought for a moment. He did want Joel out of the way, Then again..

"Shadow, why don't you go and bring that no good brother of yours here. And be persuasive if you have to."

Shadow understood. He knew Joel's one weak point.. He vanished in a puff of black smoke..

"He is such a show-off.."

Earlier Joel had awoken to find Daisy crying beside him, hands on the bed. He grabbed one of her hands with his right hand and gently squeezed it. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Pleased to see he was alive.

"You really didn't think I'd die before our wedding did you?"

"You're alive.."

She caressed his cheek with her own.

"Oh, Daisy girl, I'm so glad your safe." she blushed. That was his pet name for her and she loved it. She stopped caressing him. She had to tell him.. Now.

"Joel, we need to talk.."

She explained what Arceus told her about him facing Shadow.

"It's good thing you told me this."

"There's more.." she looked away. She wasn't sure how to tell him so she put his hand on her stomach hoping he would get the message. He did.

"Daisy.. Are you?"

"Yes"

"How far?"

"A couple days, maybe a week tops." she said shyly.

"Did Arceus say what it was?"

"Twins, a boy and girl" she whispered. When she saw Joel's face he was beaming. They whispered to each other..

"Thank you for the best wedding present ever. "

Well now Joel knows that Daisy is pregnant. What about Shadow? Will Joel be taken? I also need your input on if Ash and violet should have a sex scene. It will raise the rating of the story.. Pm me or put it in a review. Read review and no flames.


	10. Sweet Night

Sweet Night

It was around midnight. Violet could not sleep. As she saw Joel almost die, she feared that happening to Ash. She decided to take a soak in the hot tub in her bathroom to clear her mind. Thirty minutes later Ash awoke not feeling or seeing Violet by his side. Seeing the bathroom light on he decided to investigate..

Violet's Point of View

I lay naked soaking in my hot tub thinking about Ash. He means so much to me..

-knock-knock-

"Who is it" I ask. It's only Ash..

"Violet? Are you okay?" I sense the concern in his voice. Should I tell him? They say trust is key to a healthy relationship..

"Actually, Ash, I no. I'm scared. Can you come in here so we can talk." I ask him nervously.

A few seconds go by.

"It's all right you can see me like this." I tell him chuckling. I knew he was worried about barging in on me.

'_He's so sweet._' I thought to myself.

Ash opened the door to find Violet very upset. She looked downward with such a big frown on her face.

"Violet, What's wrong? Why are you scared?"

Violet grinned at him.

"Would you like join me? I 'd feel a little safer" she innocently asked blushing as well. Ash locked the door, stripped down and joined her. He then wrapped his arm around her to make her feel even more safe.

"Ash, When I saw Joel almost die, I realized that.. That could have been you." She began crying into his chest. It made sense to Ash now. She did not want to lose him like she did Misty.. He looked her in her beautiful ruby eyes..

"Violet, I promise you. I will always come back to you."

"Promise me you'll be careful as well?"

"Of course. I got a great reason to don't I?"

That night Ash and Violet slept together in bed without clothes on..

The next morning..

Daisy awoke in Joel's strong arms. As she left their room, she met up with Lily and Violet (who was in a great mood. No they didn't do it.).

"Morning you two. You both seem unusually happy today." Lily stated as they started breakfast.

"I don't know about Violet, but I have two or three reasons to be in a good mood."

"Me and Ash just had a nice night is all." Violet said smiling. Lily and Daisy's jaws dropped.

"You two didn't!"

"Did you?"

"Did what?"

Just then Ash and Joel had come down for Ash's training.

"I know what their talking about." Joel whispered in Ash's ear. Ash looked at Daisy and Lily in shock. He and Violet were blushing.

"You don't really think that do you!"

Now that she had found out she was to be a mother she decided to act like one. She needed to talk to Ash. She knew she had to do so kindly.

"Everybody out. Not you Ash." She said pointing at him. Once everyone was gone. She pulled a chair beside her.

"Come, sit next to me."

Ash was apprehensive. Was she mad at him? As if reading his thoughts..

"Ash, I'm not mad at you. I just want to talk." Ash took his place.

"Did your mom ever give you "The talk"?" She asked him.

"No, I was afraid to talk to her about it." Ash admitted. He was a little nervous talking about it. Let alone having Daisy give him the talk.

"Daisy, why are you bringing this up?"

"First off, your basically a son and a brother to me Ash. Second, you need to be told. After all, You and Violet are together now."

Ash listened to everything Daisy had to say.

"What happened last night between you and Violet anyway?"

Ash recalled last night..

"Well okay then. Sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusion."

Ash then joined Joel for training. Ash had already mastered the other elements. In the stands Daisy spoke with Violet about what Ash said. She told her sister everything was all right. They just had to be careful.

"Ash you have already come to the end of your training. You have one skill left. Your ultimate technique.. It is different for each person. Me, it's my Darkspine form. Yours may be Darkspine as well or even something different. To activate it. Feel the elements flow through you. And when then release it. Ash felt the power surge through him. He felt every element. Fire, Water, Electricity, Wind, Earth, Light and Shadow. They were becoming one in his heart and soul..

"I feel the power!"

Well that's it for now. What will Ash's new form be? Will he look like Darkspine Sonic or Super Sonic? Which should he look like? Let me know in a PM or review. Remember read review and no flames.


	11. Faint lights Within called Hope and Love

Faint lights Within called Hope and Love..

"I feel the power!"

Ash began to rise up. He then heard Misty's pain filled scream. He heard Shadow's triumphant laugh and his mocking..

"_You call yourself the Chosen One? You could not even save her!"_

He fell to the floor in tears.

"I can't do it!" He cried. Violet and Pikachu were the first by his side.

"Pikapi.. Ash.." Pikachu looked up at his emotional friend. Violet kneeled and put her arm around him.

"Ash, What do you mean you can't do it?" She asked.

"I.. I heard her scream in pain.. Shadow was mocking me. It was as if it was happening all over again." The girls and Pikachu gasped. Joel knew what was going on. Ash was being tormented by guilt.

"Ash. I know you don't want to but you need to tell us what happened that night. I assure you it will help you feel better." Joel told him. Ash was about to refuse but the look on Violets face said otherwise.

They took a seat at the dining room table and Violet got Ash some hot chocolate.

"After Misty was taken, I received a letter from Giovanni. He said he would kill her in one week. Immediately after I got the letter I snuck in through the sewer system to avoid detection. I made it to the dungeon where Misty was. We were at the exit when a large purple wall of fire appeared.."

Flashback..

"Ash! We're trapped!" Misty cried. Shadow then drops in front of them.

"Very observant runt." he mocked.

"Don't you dare call her a runt Shadow!" Ash yelled.

"Escaping? You need to be punished for that.." Shadow shot a purple Aura Sphere knocking Misty back.

"Misty!" Ash ran to her side. She looked at him. She knew she was dieing.

"Ash. Promise me you'll move on."

"I promise.."

"I love you.." they said together.

She vanished in Ash's arms. Ash was now furious. He turned and faced Shadow.

"What a pathetic prisoner she was."

Ash had enough of him he charged at Shadow. Shadow dodged to the side and fired a Bullet like Aura attack.

"Dark Shot!"

The shot hit Ash's chest.. Shadow towered over Ash smirking at him.

"You call yourself the Chosen One? You couldn't even save her!" he pointed to where Misty used to be. The wall of fire lowered.

"I'm going to let you live. Lets see how long you last."

Ash limped out of the fortress heading to Cerulean City. Vowing revenge on Team Rocket and Promising to kill Giovanni and Shadow himself..

End flashback.

"Now you know. I was powerless." Ash got up to go upstairs. Lily interrupted him.

"Ash, where are you going?"

"Leaving. I'm sure you don't want me here.." They could not believe what they heard. Did Ash Ketchum really lose all hope? Daisy came over and sat him back down.

"Your staying right here Ash." She told him.

"If you think you can propose to me.." Violet was then interrupted by Joel spit taking, Lily squealing and Daisy asking..

" When did this happen?"

Joel led Ash out and whispered..

"Trust me I saved your ears. Oh watch I won't even listen." He then counted down on his fingers. Five, Four Three, Two, One.. There were then the famous cerulean sister squeals of joy.

"That is so romantic"

"Congratulations.."

All went silent again, And he counted this time from ten.. On the mark there were another two squeals and..

"Two!"

"We're so happy for you!"

Ash looked at Joel he understood the first but not the second.

"Joel? What did they mean by that?" Joel chuckled.

"Well my friend sit down." They sat by the pool.

"Just between you and I, Have you and Violet talked about having children one day?" Ash blushed. They had seen the future.. Joel saw the look on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes then? Relax I'm not teasing you. "Joel also assured him.

"You see Daisy and I are expecting.." Joel said blushing. Ash saw he was blushing redder then Pikachu's cheeks.

"Really?"

"Yes. Twins in fact. A boy and a girl."

"Do you have any names yet?" Ash asked?

"We have a few ideas picked out." Joel assured.

The girls then came out. Daisy and Lily were began "embracing" Ash.

"Welcome to the family Ash!" Daisy cuddled him.

"I can't wait until you and Violet have a child of your own." Lily cried.

"Daisy.. Lily.. can't.. breathe.." Ash gasped.

"Let him breathe you two!" Violet cried out. They let go of Ash.

"Sorry Ash. We're all just so happy now." Daisy cried.

"Oh I know why your happy "Mother Daisy"" Ash teased.

"I suppose Joel told you.." Daisy said blushing.

"Yes he did. And seriously congratulations." It made sense to him now. That's why she was being all motherly. She was preparing for her own.

"I can't believe you used me for mother practice!" Ash laughed.

"You did that!" Lily laughed.

"Sorry Ash!" Daisy said laughing.

"It's alright. I actually liked it." he then covered his mouth. Everyone the embraced him.. Ash thought to himself..

'No longer will I be afraid of Shadow or Giovanni.. I will protect what I have left. They are the Light within me. The lights called love and hope..'

I think this chapter turned out well. What will Joel and Daisy name the twins? Let me know what you think. Remember, read review and no flames.


	12. Upping The Ante

Upping the Ante..

That night, Shadow kept on the move. He thought of a way to make this "game" more fun..

Earlier..

He spoke with his "father" on a suitcase like phone..

"Father, what if Ketchum tries to stop us again?" Giovanni pondered this.. Ketchum was quite resourceful..

"What do you suggest Shadow?"

"What if we were to "up the ante?" Shadow asked evilly. Giovanni understood.

"Shadow.. You evil little genius! Can it be done?"

"Easily.." Giovanni gave shadow a nod and hung up.

Now Shadow was in Sinnoh.. He knew it was wise to gather data on your opponent. He jumped from tree to tree. As he entered Twinleaf Town he heard a noise. He looked behind him to see Dawn and her mother walking home..

"Are you sure Joel and Ash are going to be alright mom?" Dawn asked concerned.

'_They know those fool's do they?' Shadow thought._ He listened in to their conversation as he followed.

" You know Ash will be fine dear. And trust me. Joel is as strong as they come." Shadow leaped down behind them. Shadow was just as Joel and Ash described him..

" Too bad he can't help you.." He then launched a black ball of light at them which engulfed them sending them somewhere..

"Two down, Eleven to go.." He chucked. He proceeded to capture Kenny and Professor Rowan as well..

He then warped to Hoeen, paying the maples and Drew a visit..

As he blasted down the door to the gym his eyes sent chills down Norman's spine. He was too mad to care. He remembered Shadow had nearly killed Ash..

"You must be Shadow! Ash is like a son to me! You'll pay for harming him!"

"If the "Chosen One" couldn't kill me, what makes you think you can?" He fired a Dark Shot at Norman but Drew took the full blow.

"Ahhh!"

"Drew!"

Drew landed on the ground clutching his chest.. Shadow approached him.

"Fool, Why would you take such a blow?" Shadow questioned. Drew just smiled.

"It would be a waste of my time explaining love and friendship to you." Drew retorted. Shadow froze he was reminded of what Joel yelled to him that night..

"_YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE BLOOD TO BE FAMILY SHADOW!_" Shadow regained composure.

"Don't you know this love and friendship will only lead to your demise?" they just looked at him angrily.

"Fine, You can see for yourselves, When they arrive.." They were transported to a large stadium. They were chained to their seats along with Johanna, Dawn, and Kenny..

Shadow then warped to the Pokemon Lab. He walked up the steps. Inside was Professors Oak and Birch. Along with Gary and Tracy.

"I can't seem to get hold of Norman." Professor Birch told Professor Oak. Gary interrupted seeing Shadow outside..

"Gramps! We got company!" Shadow blasted the doorway clean off. He was covered in the rain and mud. Gary glared at Shadow.

"You! You must be the one that almost killed Ash and killed Misty!"

"You mean that annoying runt? I did the Chosen One a favor.." Shadow sneered. While Shadow was busy, Oak handed a yellow ring to Tracy.

"Get this to Ash and Joel.." he whispered. Tracy following orders drove off to Cerulean..

Engulfing them in a purple light he sent them to the fortress.

"Now only four remain.." He headed off to Cerulean to get those who remained. As he disappeared he could not help but wonder..

"_Am I doing the right thing?_"

Whoa it looks like Shadow may have a heart after all. But the future is still clouded in mystery. Will Joel have to fight him? Or will he be able to break though his dark heart? Comments suggestions? PM me. Remember read and review and no flames.


	13. Shadow Moved By Light

Shadow Moved By Light

The next morning everyone was shocked when the news came on. Videos of Shadow appeared..

" Be on the lookout for Joel Berlitz also known as "Project Aura" .. Considered extremely dangerous! Wanted for the disappearances of.." The announcer read off everyone's names.

"If you have any information regarding this experiment, contact your local law enforcement office immediately."

Joel said not a word. He turned the T.V off and went to sit down. He cursed under his breath..

"Damn you Shadow! What are you up to now?" Daisy sat next to him.

"Joel? Are you okay?"

"I don't know anymore Daisy. Now that everyone knows.. They'll try to separate us.." He had a tear running down his cheek.

"Joel, I'll always be with you. And so will our children.."

Suddenly a whole Swat team dropped from the roof. They pointed their weapons at Joel and Daisy.

"Nobody move!" The leader shouted. He held a blue Aura Sword in his right hand and a Aura Shield in his left. Ash Lily and Violet got in front of them..

"You want Joel you got to kill me as well!" Ash glared at them. The leader's eyes went wide..

"Stand Down!" he ordered. The team weren't expecting this but did as he said. The leader stared at Ash for a moment.

"Ash, It's been a few years.."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" The leader took off his mask.. Joel and the girls swore they were looking at an older Ash Ketchum.. But in reality they were looking at his father.. Silver Ketchum. Ash's heart stopped, he regained his stance.

"Dad. I love you, but I won't let you kill Joel."

"Ash, listen.."

"No! You listen dad!" Ash yelled. Ash explained all about Joel's dark twin Shadow. And what happened to him. Silver saw the truth in his son's eyes. All the pain he been through..

Suddenly Tracy burst in..

"Ash here.." was all he could say before passing out from exhaustion. Ash took the yellow ring..

"The Aura Ring of Electricity.."

Later, Silver had decided to stay with his son. Ash told him everything that happened to him. (And I mean everything.) They heard a crash from the pool room. There was Shadow and Joel facing off. Daisy terrified. Silver stunned. Shadow looked like Ash told him. Joel was barely putting up a fight..

"Shadow.. Why do you fight me?" Shadow paused. It seemed like a simple question. Yet he had no answer..

"_Why did he fight his brother? Isn't there more to me than this?_" Shadow wondered. Joel spoke again.

"Shadow, You were right about us being brothers.." Daisy gasped. She never thought Joel would say that..

"But brothers should not fight. We need to help each other and be there for each other. Let me start by freeing you from the darkness." Shadow remained still. Joel was willing to help him. Even after all he had done..

"Why? Why would you help me? After all I've done.."

"Shadow, I saw it a few years ago. You flinched when I said that you don't have to be blood to be family. That proved that I was able to start to light up your heart. Come on Shadow. My parent's believed in you and I still do. You just have to believe in yourself!" The darkness was all Shadow ever knew.. A tear escaped his eye.. He was crying. He finally gave in..

"Everyone.. I beg your forgiveness.." He sobbed. Joel looked at the others. They gave him smiles and nothing but. He extended his hand to his brother.

"Shadow.. We all forgive you. But do you forgive yourself?" Shadow slowly reached for his brother's hand. Joel pulled him up.

"Welcome to the family brother." Joel said smiling at him.

In the Hall Of Origin..

Arceus watched as Joel offered compassion to Shadow. As he checked for future events he smiled.

"Well done Joel. But the war is half won.." He then set out for Cerulean City..

How will things go for Shadow when Arceus arrives? Will Shadow be destroyed or will Shadow be able to turn his life around and help his new family? What do you think. I hope you enjoyed the introduction of Ash's father. Let me know how I'm doing on the story. Does it need something? PM me. Remember Read Review and No Flames


	14. Preparing For The Ultimate Battle

Preparing For The Ultimate Battle..

That evening, Shadow sat and watched as Joel and Ash trained. He had told them of what he had done. And the trap that Giovanni had set. They decided to Shadow's dismay that he should stay behind at the gym.

Flashback to afternoon,

Ash, Joel, Shadow and Silver sat at the dining room table deciding on who should stay behind.. Joel spoke up.

"Shadow.. I need you to stay here with the girls."

"Why me?"

"I need someone strong to watch Daisy for me. And since Ash is coming with me that leaves you."

Shadow sighed. "All right. I don't know what help I can be but I'll try.."

"Thank you Shadow. That's all we ask.."

End Flashback

As Daisy, Lily and Violet sat next to Shadow a large purple crystal rose from the floor. Ash and Joel raced over. Who's face they saw terrified them.

"I knew you would turn Shadow. It was only a matter of time."

It was Giovanni. Shadow began shaking. He never knew fear until now.

"What do you want Giovanni?" Ash asked angrily.

"(Groans) It's that twerp again.. I thought you would be dead by now." Giovanni groaned. Clearly annoyed that Ash was still alive. Silver then stepped up into view.

"It's been a few years "Brother"" Silver said glaring. Everyone but Giovanni gasped. That made Ash Giovanni's nephew..

"Twenty years give or take a month." Giovanni said angrily.

"You should be proud Silver. That son of yours has derailed many of my plans. And as for you.." He looked at Joel. "I needed an heir to the Team Rocket throne. I used the power from the seven Aura Rings I "obtained" to create you. But you were created with a pure heart. And little did I realize that three Aura Guardians had infiltrated our defenses.."

Flashback, Day of Joel's creation..

Three men wearing light blue cloaks entered a laboratory searching for one thing. One of the men was Silver Ketchum. He was twenty years old, had messy raven colored hair and chocolate brown eyes. The second was Michael Waterflower. He was twenty two years old. He had hair the color of fire, and a eyes the color of the water. The third was Jason Berlitz. He was twenty one years old. He had emerald eyes and brown hair. As Jason began searching for data on Project Aura, They heard a baby crying. Michael and Silver followed the sound of the crying to discover a newborn baby boy in a glass container. Around him were the seven Aura Rings. A note was at the bottom of the cage.. Michael read it aloud.

"Project Aura.. To be destroyed due to pure heart."

As Jason picked up the baby, it immediately stopped crying. He smiled. He remembered how he and His wife were hoping to adopt a son.

End Flashback

Joel looked at Silver. He had never known.. If he did..

"Is this true?" Silver shook his head. "Yes, We didn't want you to feel like you owed us." He explained.

Joel smiled, So did Ash. They knew what true power was..

"You still haven't told us your plan Giovanni." Ash reminded. Little did they know Shadow disappeared..

"I was getting to that! You see, When I had all Seven Rings earlier, I realized something.. I had the power to make this world in my own image. But when I went to get them, They and my project were gone. I decided to keep a close eye on Joel as much as possible. Learning what makes him strong and weak. So I kidnapped those You care about Ketchum as well as my abomination cares about." As Giovanni moves he notices the room is empty. "What is this!"

"You sure have one big mouth." Shadow mocked. They all looked at Shadow who had freed the prisoners. At this point Giovanni broke from the crystal in an angry rage. He gripped Shadow's throat and tossing him into the wall..

"This is what friendship gets you.. Death!" Giovanni told him. Shadow lay motionless in the floor.

Both Joel and Ash felt rage build inside of them. Joel immediately turned to his Darkspine form, this time his aura was blazing.. Ash was enveloped in a golden light. His body was a shining yellow. His eyes were light blue. He also had more muscle to his arms and legs. Like Joel, His Aura was flaming, but his was gold. He had reached his ultimate form.. Aura Overburst.

"Giovanni! You've done more than enough damage. Stop this now! Ash demanded. Giovanni just laughed.

"You think you are a match for me! A divine being!" He then began to grow and transform. The end result, a large pitch black dragon. He had cold crimson eyes, gray horns, and a whip like tail. He stood on four legs. His wings were gray and long enough to serve as shields. Giovanni had become the Shadow Dragon..

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Giovanni yelled angrily.

Joel and Ash followed him ready to end it. For those the lost, And those they still have..

The final fight is finally here. Ash's ultimate form is.. Super sonic. Or as I call it here.. "Aura Overburst". Who will survive the ultimate battle, the clash of the titans? The battle of good versus evil? Constructive criticism is welcomed and please no flames. Also still not sure which story to focus on. poll is up now.


End file.
